Tears of an Angel
by xFoolishxHeartx
Summary: Bella leaves Seattle to Boston to start all over again after being betrayed and hurt by the two people she trusts the most. As a result of the betrayal she now finds it hard to let people in full summary inside Canon pairings, AU, AH, a bit OOC


**Tears of an Angel**

**Summary : **_Bella leaves Seattle to Boston to start all over again after being betrayed and hurt by the two people she trusts the most. As a result of the betrayal she now finds it hard to let people in and trust them she now only trusts 4 people and no-one else but what happens when the people who betrayed her years previously come back into her life ? Canon pairings, AU, AH and a bit OOC for some of the characters._

**A/N : **This is my first story so please don't be too harsh but any constructive criticism is very welcomed :). All of this story will be in Bella's POV :). Please read the A/N at the bottom it will give you information on how the characters will be in this story :).

Brief character information needed before reading :) These are the main characters :)

Bella : Age : 22 – In this chapter and one other chapter (basically flashback scenes)

26 – Age in most of the story

Has just graduated from university at beginning of story. Her dad died just before she graduated. At age 26 she works at newspaper, Boston Daily, when she moves to Boston. Works with Angela and in the same office building as Rosalie. Shares a flat with good friend Angela.

Edward : Age : 23

27

Has 3 more years at medical school. At age 26 moves to Boston to work at the local hospital.

Alice : Age : 22

26

Has just graduated from university. Moves to Boston, aged 25, with her brother and then gets a job at fashion magazine, Accessory.

Emmett : Age : 28

Rosalie's husband works as a fireman. Friend of Bella.

Rosalie : Age : 26

Emmett's wife works for a fashion magazine, Accessory, in the same office building as Bella. Friend of Bella.

Angela : Age : 26

First friend to Bella when Bella moves to Boston. Works at the same newspaper as Bella. Also shares a flat with Bella.

Jasper : Age : 28

Bella's next door neighbour and good friend in Boston. Works as a professor of History, specialising in the civil war, at community college.

_**DISCLAMIER : I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARCATERS THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER**_

_______________________________________________________________ _

**Preface**

"When is the next available flight" I asked my voice hollow, void of emotion.

I don't know how I ended up here with only my iPod, phone and purse all I remember was walking then running thinking 'how could they do this to me?'. I remember feeling sad, betrayed, angry and confused. I remember the conflicting emotions of love and hate. And I remember the tears streaming down my face. All these emotions were too much for me and the next thing I know is I'm standing in front of the customer service desk at the Seattle airport, feeling numb.

The woman looked at me startled at first – no doubt at my appearance, my face was most likely red and tear stained and my hair was probably resembling a birds nest – however she quickly composed herself.

"Let me check for you Miss" she said a fake smile plastered on my face "A flight going to Boston leaves in an hour".

I just handed over my card, silently telling the cashier that I would like to book a seat for that flight. I was too scared that if I opened my mouth all the emotions would come flooding out again. I was not going to let that happen. I was fed up crying and it always seemed to be _him _that made me cry. Well I was done. I would never shed a tear over him again. I would never trust _her _again. I was nearly broken and I had to fix myself before I shattered into a million pieces.

"Flight BA291 to Boston now boarding at gate 13A".

I got up and walked over to gate 13A and stood in the line waiting to board the plane. Just my luck I'm at the end.

I gave my ticket to the attendee when I heard two frantic voices call my name. I looked around and saw _them. _I saw the short-haired, pixie like figure of someone – until very recently - I called my best friend, then I looked at the bronze-haired, God-like creature who ripped my heart into pieces. I looked into his bright green eyes filled with worry and guilt, and for a split second made me reconsider my very impulsive decision. No. I wouldn't let him do this to me again. I took my ticket back off the attendee and with one last look at the two people who betrayed me I walked down the walkway towards the plane. I heard them cry my name once more before the door to the walkway closed. I let one tear slide down my cheek. That would be my last tear. No-one would break me anymore. I was done.

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N : notes about the characters

**Bella** : She will not be weak she is strong (e.g. she's not going to try and kill herself because she lost someone). She will not take everything Edward says to heart and feel betrayed and pissed off, like I see in some fanfics, nothing wrong with it I just don't want my Bella to be like that.

**Edward** : He again is quite strong he will NOT agree with anything Bella says and feel guilty telling Bella some of her flaws, again I don't mind them in fanfics I just hate it when Edward always feels guilty about everything he says to Bella and that he's wrong but when Bella tells him some of his flaws she is always right.

**Alice **: She will NOT be a shopaholic and only thinks about shopping all the time. She will NOT be making over Bella. Sorry I just hate it in fanfics when that is all Alice does.

**Rosalie **: Again she won't be making over Bella and always thinking about shopping.

**Emmett** : He will NOT be constantly making stupid remarks and will not be the stupid one as always depicted.

**Angela** : She will be similar to the book personality wise she just has a larger role in this story cause I always liked Angela :).

**Jasper** : Again similar personality to the book except is closer to Bella in my story than the book :).


End file.
